


Long ass skirt

by MariaStan



Category: Maria pew pew
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStan/pseuds/MariaStan
Summary: This is what happens when you and your friends are a bunch of dipshits and you get inspired by snapchat's year ago memories.





	Long ass skirt

Your alarm wakes you up from your peaceful sleep. You debate throwing it against the wall but realize that your alarm is also your phone and it’s the only saving grace you have during school. So you settle for turning it off before you start glaring at the time hoping for it to turn back so that you could just go to sleep. When it wouldn’t change, you let out a sigh and started getting ready for school. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn’t be worth the amount of shit you would get from the principal, who for some fucking reason takes attendance way too seriously.

You put on your school’s sport pants, but decide to ditch the shirt for a black hoodie instead. When you walk out of your room you realize that your parents must have already gone to work, so you just make your way to the metro station as usual.

You arrive to school a bit early and decide to go wait inside in one of the classrooms so that you could use your phone without getting caught. You start making your way to the classrooms but then you suddenly bump into something. Or more like something bumps into _you._ You take a step back and realize that it’s Maria the ~~bottom~~ girl from your grade. Maria says something but you can’t hear what it was since you’re busy blasting my chemical romance through your headphones. You notice that she’s dropped her books so you take off your headphones and bend down to help her pick them up.

“It’s okay I got it really. It’s my fault for bumping into you.” Maria says.

“Nah it’s fine” you say before looking up at her. _I never noticed that she was this pretty up-close_ you think your yourself. You reach for the last book and you both stand before you hand it back to her. Your fingers brush against each other when you try giving her the book and you feel a jolt of electricity going through them. You immediately draw your hand back and let the book fall to the floor. Maria’s blushing and looks like she’s waiting for you to say something ~~like the bottom she is~~ but you just silently walk past her and head straight to the bathroom.

 _What was that_ you think

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you do when you have 2 essays due the same day and you dont even have your references ready ? Yes that's right, you write 400 words about Y/N falling in love with one of your best friends. This was a collective idea but imma take fulll credit cuz i was the only one with the balls to write this.   
> P.S I didnt include granola bar-san so imma keep this opened for chapter 2 (97.5% chance wont be written) :'(  
> PPS if u have ideas to make this more stereotypical pls comment


End file.
